It's over, right?
by Rayjpop
Summary: Sequel to Confusing Love. Carlos and Logan have been together for a week. Living life never seemed more easy, or was it? Carlos/Logan and James/Kendall fic. Slash and Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**I have finished the first chapter of the sequel to Confusing Love. It may seem short, but all my first chapters are. I just can't write the beginnings so please don't give up on me yet. I promise that the later chapters will be better and longer. This is the only chapter to be in this POV. I just felt like it was a decent beginning. This contains alot of ***MY*** version of their back stories. Please review if you want more!

_Warnings__/_Disclaimers: I don't own Big Time Rush, I wish I did. There will be some references to boy/boy relationships. Don't like, don't read, it's simple.

**Chapter 1: Reflections**

_Mrs. Knight POV_

I would think that a 'normal' mother would be out of her mind with this. I'm glad that I am not a 'normal' mother because these boys deserve true happiness and I feel that it will happen between them. After all their relationship is all up to them, I can only make sure they are safe. I am so proud of my boys, even if three of them are not biologically mine I still consider them my sons. It's been a week and Carlos and Logan are together and happier every day. James and my son are starting to date and I am home alone. I will support them and their decisions no matter what, I just hope they think about what could happen if they don't handle this appropriately. My mind started thinking about each one of them and how they got here.

Carlos, the ball of energy that keeps growing along with his appetite. I met him when he was 13, the same age as my Kendall. And ever since Kendall mentioned his name I was in for a wild ride. He was the most loud and crazy kid I ever met. He was always bouncing off the walls and into my good china or other valuables. I had learned to hide anything valuable in the closet. As a young child he wound up in the ER enough times that they knew him on a first name basis. Every time Logan would visit and make sure his best friend was still alive. I think Logan was the only person who could calm Carlos down and the only one who didn't mind the endless energy. Logan finally gave Carlos a helmet after a particularly bad accident. Since that day Carlos was never seen without it. He even wore it during hockey and claimed it was his 'lucky charm'. I don't think anyone knows that Logan was the person who gave Carlos his first helmet. As they grew up Carlos was still full of energy and always hyper. Carlos, I think, is actually happy for the first time since he and Logan started dating.

Logan, the genius, chef, teacher and only person who could find some enjoyment with studying. He was the most quiet of the group, preferring to read and study than play with his friends. He never liked the spotlight when he was younger, being timid and shy. He entered a spelling bee and froze on a word he knew by heart, all because the eyes were on him. When they all started hockey together, he along with Carlos, were stars. Carlos knew where to be and how to move while Logan knew the mathematics behind all the shots. He said that it was angles, velocity and geometry. I was never good at any of those subjects. I am relieved that he is here to offer help to the other boys, without him they would surely be lost. He is even spending almost all of his time helping Carlos with his schoolwork, writing simpler notes, giving slow, detailed exapmles and general reviews for tests and quizzes. He told me in private that Carlos was struggling with his grades but it wasn't going to happen again, that he was going to help him. He even got a B+ on the last test, all thanks to Logan. He has a heart of gold and will drop everything for his friends.

James, the only guy I know who can spend more than 3 hours in the bathroom all just to get ready. When he was a 13 year old boy he had to wear braces with chains and bands. He spent 6 months with them and his speech for the first few weeks resembled a drunken man. It took him a few weeks to learn how to speak normally with them on. During hockey he didn't need words, being the goalie required little words and a lot of focus. He would just stand there with a serious look on his face. After the braces he was more outgoing and always wanted to be in the 'loop' as he called it. He and Kendall spent a lot of time together, on the rink, at the mall and in my living room. He was the guy all the girls went after, now he goes after all the girls. He even had an obsession on Kuda products. They caused him to break out, have an allergic reaction and turn orange. Kendall finally broke him out of the whole 'Gotta wear your Kuda' fad. He did it to impress Kendall, when he only needed to be himself.

Kendall, my son who has driven me up a wall more times than I can count. He was the reason these three different boys spent so much time together and got along so well. He is and was the glue for them. His planning and schemes always had the boys interested and willing to help. In hockey he was the co-captain, he wasn't old enough to be captain fully so he was more than willing to be co-captain. He is the reason we are here in the Palmwoods in the first place, another one of his schemes that actually worked. He is the best son a mother could ask for, even when he messes up he always finds a way to make it right. I thought he was planning on dating Jo, but he said she was 'just a friend' and nothing more. I should have realized when James allowed him to touch his hair more than once and almost on a daily basis. He is the reason that Carlos and Logan got together. He is also a great brother to Katie. She looks up to each and every one of them and I bet she is happy she is here too.

I have seen all of them at their bests, winning a hockey tournament, science competition, 'best hair' in the yearbook or saving a kitten from a dog. I have seen them at their worst, losing a father, breaking a leg and being unable to play, getting braces or losing a brother. They have been there for each other and I think they will be forever. Nothing could ever break them apart, they have been trough too much.

I heard the door handle rattle and I checked the clock. I have been sitting here for 3 hours. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Katie walked in and they were all laughing and smiling at some joke. 'Yeah, their friendship will last.' I thought.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight do you want me to start cooking dinner for you?" Logan asked smiling at me.

"Sure, if you don't mind sweetie. I think we are having whatever is listed on the fridge for today." He nodded and dragged Carlos to the kitchen and began to start dinner. James and Kendall were playing hockey on the table in the middle of the house. Katie was flipping through the channels.

"You ok mom? You don't seem alright." Kendall asked his mother who was still staring into space.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I said with a smile at my concerned son.

Dinner was ready within 10 minutes and we sat down to eat at the dinner table like a regular family even if we weren't waht you would call 'regular'. That was fine by me, I wouldn't have as much fun if it wasn't the same.

**A/N:**Just an idea that I had to open the story. I wanted to have a chapter about their pasts and I have a bunch of ideas for later chapters! Please R&R! It will be greatly appreciated! Have a wonderful day, ~RAY~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all the reviews! I am so happy that you all enjoy reading this! I have the next few chapters worked out but I need to write before I can post. Please continue to read this and review because it inspires me to write more! -_Flashback- _*Dream*

_Warnings__/_Disclaimers: I don't own Big Time Rush, I wish I did. There will be some references to boy/boy relationships. Don't like, don't read, it's simple.

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

**_Carlos POV_**

Logan was the absolute best cook I ever met! Heck he is the only cook I ever met. He could turn a simple dish like chicken nuggets and french fries into heaven on a plate. Mrs. Knight volunteered James and Kendall to clean up and do the dishes tonight. Her reason was that Logan and I cooked, well Logan did all the cooking, I just stared at his ass while he did it. I smiled at my two friends as they groaned about having to do the dishes. Logan did most of them while he cooked so all Kendall and James had to do was the plates and silverware.

After they were done with washing the dishes, they joined Logan and I on the couch. We were watching a show about two girls on their web show, a violent blond girl, sweet yet sassy brunette girl and their nerdy technical producer. I thought it was funny because it seemed so real. Logan was staring off into space or finding a cure for the common cold, I couldn't tell which. Kendall played with James hair while he slept on Kendall's lap. This was my family now and I was happy for the first time ever since that day.

_-My older brother, David, coughed up more blood into his sleeve. We were racing to the hospital because the coughing up blood started during the middle of dinner. Aurora and Candice, my older sisters had to stay home and watch the younger kids, Marcos and Dani. I could see the bright red substance dripping from his sleeve and onto his pants. We were there within a few minutes, my dad being a cop we didn't have to worry about being pulled over. He was well over the speed limit the entire way, I couldn't blame him. _

_Once we got to the hospital, David was wheeled away and we had to wait in the emergency room waiting area. My mom was weeping into my dad's shirt while he tried to comfort her. I silently prayed that he would make it and be okay, my prayer wasn't heard, for minutes after my mother stopped crying we got the news. Cancer. I knew that meant it was bad. The doctor explained it to us once we got into his room. My normally happy brother was pale and wired up to countless machines._

_Stage 4 Lung Cancer. I cried into his bed my tears full of agony and pain. He had six months to live if he was lucky. The cure hadn't been found yet, only chemo could save him. He said no. His explanation was that we would be broke if we tried to pay for the expensive procedures. My father became pissed and my mom cried more, begging him to reconsider. David said he wanted to go home with his family and within a few minutes we were driving back. There were no words uttered, only silence filled the car._

_Throughout the six months we all tried to change his mind but none of us were able to. He grew weaker each day and I stopped going to school, hanging out with my friends and everything else that had been going on in my life. My parents still went to work but other than that we spent as much time as we could with our brother. David and I were playing cards when he asked if I would go because he was feeling tired. I stayed and he drifted off to sleep. I didn't know at the time he had passed. I watched him go. It looked so peaceful. I cried for weeks after his passing.-_

A tear rolled down my face. I quickly ran into my room, crying on my pillow by whole body shaking. Logan came in a few seconds later and tried to calm me down to ask me what was wrong. I hiccuped my response and he held me allowing me to cry into his chest.

"Shh...Carlos, he is in a better place. He wouldn't want you to be crying over his death." Logan whispered to me, he was trying his best to get me to stop crying but it wasn't enough this time.

"He died because he didn't want to be a burden to my family! He should have just gone with the procedure and forget about the cost! I watched him die!" I yelled to no one and to everyone. "It hurts Logan, it hurts."

"Good. That means you still love him. It means you haven't forgotten about him." He said rubbing my back and rocking me in his arms. I kept crying until I fell asleep in his arms.

*David was sitting on his bed holding his cards with a smile on his face. I let him beat me at Kemps and I think he knew it. He called 'Kemps' and placed his hand in front of me, yep, he won.

"Carlos, could you please go? I'm feeling pretty tired." He said yawning for effect.

"No. If you go asleep you won't wake up! Please don't leave me!" I cried and grabbed his hand, "Please! Don't go!" I begged.

"Carlos, even if I am gone you will never be alone. You will always have a piece of me in your heart. I won't ever be gone and you will never be alone if I am in there." He poked my chest where my heart was and smiled at me. He closed his eyes and I screamed.*

* * *

**_Logan POV_**

I was woken up by Carlos' screaming. I shook him awake and he cried into my chest again. I knew he had a 'nightmare' about David. Trying to comfort him was nearly impossible. He was shaking uncontrollably and continued to sob into my chest. I kissed the top of his head and whispered one single sentence.

"He loves you Carlos." He quickly pulled away from me and stared me for a while before nodding.

"I know he does. I just...remember that day so vividly it haunts me. I miss him everyday." Carlos was fighting the tears that had built up for so long. These nightmares were common for weeks after his brother died. They still happened but only once in a while, whenever something triggered his memory.

I had him remember everything about David before that night. His spiky hair that he dyed blond, his piercing green eyes- Carlos said they were better than emeralds- and the happy attitude he always had no matter what happened. Calming down greatly Carlos went back to sleep. I couldn't blame him for being tired, he cried his heart out. I glanced at the picture of Carlos and David sitting on Carlos' dresser. They were at the beach and looked like they were having the time of their life. I fell asleep still holding onto my best friend.

* * *

**_Carlos POV_**

I woke up and remembered the events of last night. I slowly got off my bed, hoping I didn't wake up Logan. I decided to go outside and make a phone call, to my parents. I wandered the halls at 5 in the morning dialing my old phone number. The line rang for a while and my mom picked up.

"Hello? Who is it? It's 3 am!" I smiled at her voice. She couldn't sound mad even if she tried to.

"Mama? It's Carlos." I said with a weak voice.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Her voice full of worry and concern.

"I had another nightmare." That one sentence she was familiar with. Whenever I had one that was the first thing I said to her.

"Oh, hijo. Are you okay? Why didn't you call me when it happened?" I heard metal tink against glass and I knew she was making coffee to keep herself awake.

"Logan was there for me. He stayed with me through it. Logan said some things I needed to hear at that moment."

"Like?" She sighed when I didn't continue.

"Like David wouldn't want me to cry, that he was always with me, and it's good to feel like this." I didn't get to finish my sentence let alone my thought before she yelled into the phone.

"IT'S GOOD TO FEEL LIKE THIS?" Her loud voice made me pull the phone away from my ear.

"Mama, listen! It's good to feel sad because it shows that I still am thinking about him, that he hasn't really gone from my heart. I know he is in a better place now. It was his choice to make and he made the one he felt was better for everyone, even if it didn't feel like it at the time." I explained to her. I heard her sniffle and I knew she was crying.

"Yes Carlos. He is happier now." She agreed, "I understand why you love him hijo. He has an excellent head on his shoulders."

"Does that mean?" I didn't have to finish the sentence she knew what I meant.

"Yes hijo. Your father and I have talked about it and well nothing has changed. You still are our son and we love you and Logan. I don't mean to sound rude but it's been an hour I need to get ready for work. Are you going to be okay Carlos?"

"I will be. I love you mom." I said smiling for so many reasons.

"I love you too. Bye hijo."

I walked back to the apartment and silently shut the front door. I crept back into my room to find Logan sitting up. He rushed at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't ever leave without writing a note! I was so worried Carlos!" Logan said sounding worried. I kissed him and he yawned halfway through.

"Very sexy Logie." I joked poking his chest. I knew he was tired and so was I but I had to tell him. "My parents are okay with me. I called my mom and told her about last night. She was worried about me but I told her you were here for me. Then she told me that they were fine with me and you dating."

"Good. Now sleep." Logan yawned again pulling me towards the bed. I fell asleep next to Logan and I smiled despite what happened last night.

**A/N: **This chapter was NOTHING like how I wrote it out to be. I decided to make it about Carlos' back story. The next three chapters will be about the remaining guys' important life altering events. Carlos' in my mind was the most sad because it was very close to me. Almost all of what Carlos went through is what I went through. I lost someone very close just how I described it in the story. I am not looking for sympathy, I got enough of that. I had to write this. My mind was on a war path to have this written. Before I knew it I wrote Carlos' loss of my own life. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: This is going to be Logan's chapter. I really enjoyed writing this! It's more of a happier story than Carlos'. Thank you for all the reviews! They mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! -_Flashback- _'Thought' "Speech" *Dream*

_Warning_/Disclaimer: I do not own BTR! There will be some minor boy/boy.

**Chapter 3: Science and Hugs**

_**Logan POV**_

Sitting on my bed wondering where Carlos disappeared to at 5 in the morning, my eyes wandered to the medal I won at the science competition at my high school back in Minnesota. The gold medal hung on the wall right above the picture of my parents before they divorced. I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_- My chemistry teacher Mr. Min had asked me if I was interested in competing at the school's annual science show off. It was a fierce competition that many people never heard of, unless you were going to be in it. Or in Kendall, James and Carlos' case helping me win it. I agreed to be in it but I asked him when it was first. He replied saying it was in two weeks time. He then handed me a paper containing all the topics that would be in the competition._

_'Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Astronomy and Anatomy.' I thought they all sounded decent, some of them I knew I would have to study for, like Anatomy and Astronomy. The others I knew I understood perfectly. _

_I asked my friends if they were willing to help me prepare for this and they agreed with a doubtful expression. I explained that all they would have to do is read the cards that contained the stuff I thought was going to be on the test. So after school and homework they would ask me a question of the card and I would have to answer them. It was all going well.-_

I smiled remembering how they helped me even though they had NO idea what they were reading. I laughed quietly and pulled out the card, I had kept them in perfect condition.

_- Today was the day of the competition. There were 4 students and me in the competition. They were all in my class at one point or another, Byron last year Physics, Ned and Ingrid were in my biology class freshman year while Quinn was in my Chemistry class this year. _

_The competition didn't start for another 30 minutes so I scanned the crowd. I saw a couple of students but mostly it was faculty and parents. I noticed my mother, she waved at me, and the seat next to her was supposed to be for my father but he wasn't able to get off work early enough to come and see me. My parents divorced a few years ago, their reason had something to do with not being the 'one' for each other. I stayed with my mom in order to stay with my friends in the same high school.__ Next to the empty seat sat my friends, Carlos, Kendall and James. I smiled at the fact my friends ditched the hockey game that was on the T.V. tonight and came to support me._

_The first round had finished and the host/announcer said the scores aloud. My name was last and I was in 4th place. My nerves were getting the best of me so I rushed to the back to try to relax during the 10 minute intermission. I had found a couch and curled up in it debating whether or not I should drop out. I almost decided on dropping out when Carlos came back and found me._

_He asked me what was wrong, I had missed all the questions I knew because they were on the cards I made. I told him that I was really nervous and I blanked whenever the host asked the question. I told him I was just going to give up, there was no way I could win. He barked a 'no' at me and told me that my dad was sitting in the audience. He had arrived during the intermission and asked what place I scored. Carlos then pulled me into a hug and said that I had to win this, for my parents and my friends. He also said that he would give me a present if I got at least 2nd place. When I asked him what I would be getting he said 'Spoilers' and hugged be again before he left.-_

I remembered the day well because it was the day Carlos Garcia kissed me on the cheek. That's what the 'present' was. I won first place because I really wanted to know what Carlos would give me. I flipped through the cards and found the picture I was looking for. It was of all of us, my parents and my friends with me and my medal. Carlos had his arms wrapped around me and Kendall had his hand on James' shoulder. My parents stood behind us and they smiled. All I could hear for the next few days were 'Congratulations' or 'I knew you could do it'. I smiled at that because I couldn't have done it without Carlos.

* * *

Carlos had returned and informed me of the good news before we went back to sleep. I woke up around 8 and made my way to the kitchen. I knew that I was going to make breakfast again. I decided on making bacon and eggs with toast. My system was easy, start the bread, scramble the eggs, flip the bacon and repeat. It went well until I felt two arms snake around my waist from behind.

'Carlos.' I thought grinding my ass into his crotch. He moaned and followed suit. This continued for a while until I heard the bread pop out of the toaster.

"Carlos, if you want food you're gonna have to let me go." His arms left my hips in a flash and I resumed cooking.

"You're awesome Logiebear, do you know that?" He smiled at me while I fixed the plates for everyone.

"Could you wake everyone up? Or else they are going to be late." He smiled and left to go wake them up.

"FIRE! QUICK EVERYONE GET UP! THERE IS A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!" He screamed standing in the living room. I laughed nearly dropping a plate on the floor. Everyone ran to the source of the 'fire' and found everything fine.

"Breakfast." Carlos said as I placed the plates on the table. Everyone groaned and sat down giving death glares at Carlos. I made coffee which Mrs. Knight and Katie practically begged me for. I happily poured them a cup before I sat down to eat. After we finished eating the dishes were placed in the dish washer along with some dish soap.

"So we got to go to school and the studio today." Kendall spoke from the couch, his eyes were shut and I just assumed he fell back asleep.

"Yeah, it's already going to be a long day, I know it." James added lying on Kendall's lap. His eyes were closed to but he had a huge grin on his face.

"OK, guys. It's time to go." Mrs. Knight said from the dining table reading a magazine and sipping her coffee. I quickly ran into my room and grabbed my bag along with Carlos'. We were out the door for another regular day as Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **It felt like a good place to stop. I didn't write this one out like I usually do, so if it seems random or unplanned or short, thats cuz it is! Lol. I hope you review and tell me if you liked it! Have a nice day! ~RAY~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a while since I last updated. I know 4 days isn't that long but I like having a routine, and this week I messed it up. Certain events in this are loosely based on my life, so please review! I smile each time I get a review!

_Warning_/Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry. Slight James/Kendall fluff (I think that's what it's called, idk).

* * *

**Chapter 4: Braces, Slurring and Kendall?**

**James POV**

I smiled at myself in the mirror as I ran my lucky comb through my hair. I noticed my straight teeth and thought about the torture I endured to get them like this. I hate doctors, dentists and anything related to medicine or the practice of. I guess my fear started when I had my braces put on. Back when we were regular guys in Minnesota.

-_My mom suggested that I got braces because my eye tooth was raised and hardly visible whenever I smiled. I didn't care how I looked because no one ever noticed my irregular teeth. She kept insisting that I had braces put on my teeth. It continued for weeks until I agreed just to get her off my back._

_I sat in the chair listening to my iPod trying to drown out the sounds of drills and whirring machines. I nervously tapped my foot against the chair then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Here was Dr. Ellis, with a huge grin and he started to talk to me, I heard my music and that was all I wanted to hear. If I listened to how the procedure happens then I would more than likely to flee the building. My mom must have explained it to him because he went to work on my teeth without ever saying another word to me._

_The nurse gave me some local anesthesia and I felt my face become slightly numb until I couldn't feel anything around my mouth. I closed my eyes and focused on my music, the band names flashing through my head as he glued each brace onto every tooth. I felt a tapping on my arm and I opened my eyes to a serious looking Dr. Ellis._

_He told me that I had chains and bands put in my mouth to help the process along. They were in the back and hidden but when I tried to talk I found that I couldn't. The anesthesia had not worn off yet and the metal in my mouth made 'When will they come off?' sound like a slurring drunk. He told me that once the anesthesia wore off I would feel some pain in my mouth.-_

'Some pain,' had actually turned into my mouth feeling like I got punched a few thousand times! I took aspirin as much as I could to help the pain. I couldn't chew for the first week so I drank smoothies with a protein powder along with a lot of vitamins. School was much worse.

-_I sat inside the nurses' office while my mother explained why I had to take aspirin whenever the pain got really bad. The nurse looked at me with some sympathy, she had braces too and she completely understood. Since I still sounded like a drunk I gave each teacher a note explaining why I never said a word in class. Most of them nodded while a couple gave me nasty looks. I used a white board with a black dry erase pen to give my answers if they called on me._

_My friends were really helpful with me and my inability to coherently speak with metal in my mouth. I smiled for the first time since I got the braces when Kendall put his arm around me one day after school. I felt pretty low because this stupid piece of metal complicated most of my life. He said that it would all be worth it when I got them removed.-_

I had moved from my bathroom when I heard Carlos yell something about our kitchen being on fire. I dashed toward the kitchen only to find breakfast on the table and no fire anywhere. We finished eating and were off for another day as Big Time Rush. Gustavo felt like pissing all of us off today because he commented on our relationships. I swore Kendall almost took a swing at our producer but restrained himself when Kelly spoke up.

"Gustavo! Teenage girls have a thing for this 'yaowie' stuff. They read and write this stuff everyday and this could be opening a huge opportunity for the boys." Kelly defended us when she could have agreed with Gustavo so I am happy that she is here. Logan stood there with Carlos, his arm around the smaller teen, they were complete opposites yet I felt the love they had for one each other. Kendall gripped my hand and tried to calm down after our producer's harsh statement.

"Fine, dogs will be dogs. Just I don't want this to hurt the demo!" He replied in a slightly calmer voice, that right there was a lie, his voice was still full of anger. Kelly sadly smiled and winked at us before following her boss.

"That went swimmingly." Carlos said underneath Logan's arm. He looked slightly upset over the whole ordeal and Logan dragged him out of the room. Kendall disappeared somewhere leaving me and my thoughts. My mind went back to me in my worst 6 months of my life.

-_I learned how to speak through the metal and rubber in my mouth. The pain still came back every now and then but I could eat solid foods again. I relaxed on my bed listening to Waking Up in Vegas. I sang along as best I could, if anyone could understand one word. I could speak okay but I couldn't sing with them. The song started the chorus when I felt hands on my ankles and shot up in my bed. Kendall._

_He always came over whenever he felt like it and my parents didn't care, neither did I. He ranted and raved about some teacher, project or girl. I couldn't tell I still had my headphones on. He laughed when he noticed I didn't hear a word of his rant.-_

I listened to my iPod and just like before Kendall came in and complained about Gustavo, I heard that one word when the lyrics stopped for a second. Just like years ago he laughed and smiled.

-_I just got home from getting the cursed metal removed from my mouth. It seemed like it took them longer to get the braces on than it did to take them off. I learned that medical professionals and James Diamond did NOT get along, period. I hadn't shown anyone my teeth except the doctor. I wanted to wait for one person, with sandy blond hair and green eyes. He arrived on cue because it was getting harder not to smile._

_I pulled him out front and grinned like a mad man. He congratulated me and pulled me into a tight hug, it resembled a famous Carlos hug but it was ten times better.-_

Logan and Carlos returned after almost half an hour, hair messed and clothes slightly wrinkled. I smiled secretly laughing realizing what my two friends were up to. Logan, the innocent, and Carlos, the not-so-innocent, had bright grins on their faces and their hands never parted.

"Come on guys. We are going to see Gustavo." Kendall announced from the doorway. He turned and marched toward Gustavo's office. We followed him inside and watched with amazement.

"Gustavo! If you cannot accept us as we are then after our contract expires we are done!" Kendall yelled at the now standing producer.

"I don't have a problem with you being involved with each other. I have no say in what you do in your 'private' hours. I just didn't want this to hurt the demo because well..." He looked at Kelly who nodded at him, "I ...l-like...having you around." He admitted after Kelly hit him on the arm. We all smiled at each other and left to go rehearse another track.

* * *

**A/N:** Another unplanned story! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Please review! Even if it is just to tell me to update. Have an awesome day readers! ~RAY~


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I got distracted since it's summer vacation so I wasn't thinking about writing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me so please review if you feel like it!

Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, SSB, Wii or anything else you may recoginze. If you made it this far you know what to expect so no more warnings past this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Broken and Useless**

**Kendall POV**

We had finsihed recording our newest song and returned home. I stood up to Gustavo and my head kept playing what he said over and over again. He actually admitted to our faces that he liked us. I couldn't believe Kelly got him to say that but she could be pretty manipulative when she wanted to be. I relaxed on the sofa and felt eyes staring at me. I looked and saw James, Carlos and Logan standing and staring at me, confusion on their faces.

"You would really give this all up for me, for us?" James asked looking at me with a look that I never seen before.

"Yeah, I mean, I would give it up if it would be the best move fore everyone. I don't wanna make any decisions if we all don't agree." I explained fiddling with my pants pocket. I would gladly give this all up if it meant my friends were happy, so when Gustavo said what he did something inside me snapped. Thankfully James held me back without it looking too obvious.

"Aw. Kendall that's so nice!" Carlos said hugging me, Logan smiled and laughed. James kept giving me that 'look', he then shot me a wink and headed toward our room. Carlos released me and him and Logan left for the pool, leaving me and my thoughts. My mind wandered until I glanced at my hockey stick. I remembered the time we won the championship and I wasn't able to play then.

_-The nurse handed me my crutches and steadied me as I tried to walk with them. My right leg was broken in three places and I couldn't walk on it for a couple of weeks let alone skate. I didn't know how I was going to make it during school. I could barely make it to my locker without tripping on something. I got the hang of walking with the crutches and I was able to do it by myself now._

_I sat back down on the hospital bed and rubbed the area where the crutch kept rubbing. The nurse told me that I could wrap it in a towel and it would feel better. I nooded and thanked her for the advice. My mom walked in the room and helped me get up. She walked while I hobbled toward the front lobby and out of this cold place. I always felt hospitals were too cold for me, they have everything so clean and sterile all the time. We were driving home and she kept talking about work and school. When she said whe was sorry I couldn't be able to play in the chamionship I froze. She told me that the game was in a week and a half and the doctor said I would have the cast on for at least 3 weeks._

_I broke the news to the team during practice. Being the co-captain I had to lead the team along with Danny Frey. Since I had the unfortunate accident of falling down a flight of stairs because some idiot spilt his soda all over the stairs I couldn't play in the game. The guys seemed down but I assured them that they would win it because we were ready for it.-_

I got off the couch and made my way toward the kitchen, my mouth was dry so I grabbed some water our of the fridge. I returned to the couch turning on the T.V. as I passed it. I flipped through the channels finally deciding to watch a show about a man wearing an overcoat with his alien fighting co-workers. I zoned out and I thought about the game I had to sit out from.

-_I leaned against the back of the bench behind the glass wall. I cheered from the stands along my sister, my mom and my friends families. I tried to keep a smile on even though I wanted to be out there on the ice. We were up by two when I heard the halftime buzzer ring. My teammates went to discuss their next plan of attack when I saw a hand moving. James, Carlos and Logan were waving at me so I waved back at them._

_We had won, we scored another 4 points while the Jefferson Jinx only scored twice. I was invited to go out and celebrate with them but I decided against it. I just wanted to sleep and hopefully my leg would be magically better over night. The cast kept me from doing the things I wanted to do, hockey, snowboarding and walking. The things I took for granted made me realize how lucky I was that this was only temporary. _

_James, Carlos and Logan stopped by my house and we had our own party. We were laughing and playing SSB on the Wii and I was beating them all. This is how it should be everyday, me and my friends just hanging out and not caring about anything. I beat them and the match was over. James said he had something for me, reaching into his hockey bag. He pulled out a small medal that had 'MVP' engraved on it. The whole team had decided that I deserved it because even with my cast I made every practice, helped them whenever they needed it and did so much for the team. I smiled and hugged them all.-_

The medal is now hanging above my dresser along with the picture of the team before we left for Hollywood. I missed them along with the ice, I visit the local ice rink when we don't have school or rehearsals. I feel free on the ice and I feel like I could do anything. That's why I hated the cast, I felt useless and unable to do the most simple of tasks. I laid across the sofa and closed my eyes imagining that I was at the rink right now. Within a few minutes I fell asleep.

**A/N:** I had a massive headache when I was writing this so I am posting it without going over it. I will check it tomorrow when I am feeling better. I hope you enjoued reading Kendall's past. Please review! Have a super day! ~RAY~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Another post! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! It means alot to me! Anyway, this is an idea that I had in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy it. Please excuse the errors, I am tired and its 2AM.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or any of the characters used or Scooby-Doo. However I do own Matt and Dave.

**Chapter 6: Fans**

**Carlos POV**

Logan and I were at the pool relaxing on some plastic lawn chairs and just being comfortable under the warm California sun. He turned another page of some big medical textbook. I found it extremely funny that he kept a huge book in his pool bag. If Logan went a day without learning something I think the world would implode. I mean all that knowledge buzzing around in his head must drive him insane.

"How do you stand it?" I said out loud, I meant to keep it to myself but I am never good at that. I try to be honest because I would expect it in return.

"How do I stand what?" He asked his eyes not leaving his text. He flipped another page before looking at me and smiling.

"You are constantly studying, helping me study, reading and learning. All that smart trapped inside your head. How can you put up with it everyday?" I explained nervously playing with some metallic item on my pocket.

"I don't understand. I don't consider myself any different than you or Kendall or James." He started to lose his train of thought and I smiled knowing my point was proven. "It's normal for me, I learned to deal with it. You always need a Plan B, so I guess if this does end I would have a foundation to do whatever I wanted in life."

"Who fed you that line? Your book?" I said sounding a little bit snarky. I knew where this was headed.

"No, and what's so wrong about having a Plan B? Griffin could pull the plug at any moment and I don't want to not have a future!" He started to raise his voice and I knew that the rational Logan was long gone when the book fell to the wayside.

"No future? What am I chopped liver? What about OUR future!" I lost it and yelled at my best friend who didn't even flinch. His face turned bright red and he roared and I mean _roared_.

"OUR FUTURE? I CAN'T SEE A FUTURE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" I froze in shock, Logan actually looked like he could kill. So I did what I usually do, I yelled and then ran.

"FINE! ITS OVER!" I turned and ran out of the Palmwoods pool toward the main street.

* * *

I stopped and entered a local malt shop. 'I know a malt shop? It sounds so Scooby-Doo.' I love coming here because I like the fact it reminds me of Scooby-Doo. I ordered a malt and sat down in the booth at the very back. I played with the straw and felt something wet hit my hand. It was a drop of water. I looked above and there weren't any leaks in the ceiling then I felt water on my face.

"You're crying." Someone said across from me. My eyes were a little blurry so I couldn't quite make the person out.

"Logan?" My immediate response. I heard him laugh and saw another person sit next to him. I wondered why they were sitting across from me in my booth when there were so many empty seats.

"Not quite. I'm Dave and this is Matt. I noticed you were crying so here I am!" The voice now known as Dave said in a chipper voice. His energy reminded me of my own in a weird way.

"Dave, come on. He wants to be alone and we don't even know him." Matt said placing a hand on Dave's shoulder. Dave just shook it off before continuing.

"Of course I know him! He's Carlos from Big Time Rush. Plus, I want an autograph!" Dave said in a whiny voice, a voice that Logan uses to get me to do something I don't want to.

"I don't think he would like you asking him for an autograph when he is bawling his eyes out." replied Matt. He defended me when I had no clue who these two people were.

I had finally stopped crying and noticed my malt had melted. 'Waste of 3 bucks.' I thought sadly as I really wanted a malt, they always made me happy. I watched them go at it for at least 10 minutes before I got a word in.

"Do you want an autograph?" I asked when he nodded enthusiastically I continued, "If you buy me another malt and listen to why I am crying in a malt shop I will sign anything for you." I had never seen a person jump out of a booth and run up to the register so fast in my life. Dave's smile looked like it was going to fall off his face.

"Thank you. He wouldn't leave until he got you to sign something." Matt explained for his friend. He wore a white t-shirt that said 'Love it or Suck it'. I smiled as that quote was from my favorite comedienne. His necklace caught my eye because it was a rainbow paw print.

"I am SO sorry it took forever, Carlos. Can I call you that? I hope you like chocolate, I noticed that you had a chocolate malt before it melted." Dave had on a pink shirt that had an arrow pointed toward his crotch and 'Ready?' printed with bold letters above the arrow. He was wearing the same symbol Matt was but on his wrist. He sat next to Matt and continued to ramble.

"David Michael! Calm down!" Matt barked at the smaller teen, effectively shuting him up. They both looked young, maybe freshmen or sophomores in high school, if I had to guess.

"Sorry Matt. Sorry Carlos." He apologized handing me the cold malt. I drank it happily and sighed when the frozen treat hit my stomach.

"It's ok. I kinda have to get used to it. Going to be famous and all." I admitted sadly. Dave smiled again and Matt placed his hand on Dave's. "Are you two?" I implied my question before taking another drink.

"Yeah! I am his cub." Dave said smiling brightly at Matt. Matt's face turned a bright red when Dave kissed him in front of me.

"Cub?" I asked making both of their faces turn bright red, in Matt's case redder.

"You see, I am what you would call a 'bear' except I am only a junior in high school. Dave here is smaller and less of a 'bear' than I am so I called him my cub. It just stuck." Matt explained trying to hide his face.

"Ahh. It's cool, so anyway," I said beginning the story about Logan, the fight and how I got here.

"Awww Carlos, that's so sad." said Dave from under Matt's arm.

"Yeah. It is and I don't know how to fix it. I really love him." I admitted sadly. My malt had been downed and I felt hungry.

"Just apologize. No one is to blame, everyone fights now and then, it how you handle it that makes the difference, right Dave?" Matt winked at Dave who then blushed deeply.

"Yeah. Matt is right Carlos. I would have lost the best thing ever if I stayed mad." agreed Dave. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out and answered it.

"Carlos? Where in the world are you? It's nearly 7 and you haven't shown up!" Logan asked through the phone.

"I am with friends, I will be back soon. I am sorry, about this and earlier." Matt and Dave smiled and tried to be quiet.

"Me too. We will talk about it when you get home." The phone line clicked and I returned my phone to my pocket.

"I am really sorry but I have to go. Here is my number, call me later and I will get all of us to sign whatever you want." I said handing Dave a napkin with my number on it before running out the door. 'He doesn't hate me!' I smiled and raced back to the Palmwoods.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who want to know a little about Matt and Dave, please see my profile! They may or may not be coming back, it depends on how you guys like them. A few little snippits of my life were used in this story.  
1. I love malts, they make me smile just thinking about them! 2. Matt is loosely based off me and Dave is based on my bf, in a very, very general way! 3. On Matt's shirt is a line from Kathy Griffin, my favorite comedienne. 4. The bears/cubs thing is again loosely based off my life. If you don't like then just imagine it never happened! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Have an awesomely awesome day! ~RAY~


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Another chapter within a couple of days! I want to thank all of the people who reviewed and its because of your awesome reviews that I decided to write another chapter. Also I might write another Carlos/Logan one shot so watch for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else you might recognize, I only my own OCs and the plot.

**Chapter 7: Making up?**

**Carlos POV**

I raced through the streets once again, this time heading toward my Logan. The usually busy streets were oddly quiet and the night owls must have decided to stay inside tonight. One leg after another pounded the pavement and pushed me closer to the one place I wanted to be. In bed with Logan Mitchell. I turned the corner and smiled, the Palmwoods entrance was just a few buildings away.

I burst through the front door and ignored a yelling Bitters. I ran up the stairs tripping a few times before I got to the right floor. I stood outside the door catching my breath, 'I gotta get more exercise.' I told myself. I opened the door to complete chaos, not the regular mess, it looked like a tornado went to town in here. Carefully stepping over the chair, tripping on the lamp cord and almost coliding with the table. I wondered what the hell happened and made my way to my bedroom. I opened it to find Logan sitting up reading another book, this time something about plants or I think it was about plants.

"Hey." He said not looking up from the book. Was he still mad? I thought he said we would talk when I got home. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong when he started.

"Who is Dave?" I stared at him before realizing what he was talking about, "Someone named Dave called and asked for Carlos. He sounded disapointed when I told him Carlos wasn't here."

I laughed at the fact Logan was _jealous_ over a friend. I kept on laughing until I felt a hard object hit me in the chest. He threw his book at me and it hurt. I picked it up and handed it to him, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"Dave is just a friend. He helped me after, well, you know. Anyway, I made a deal with him." Logan's face looked scary because he was glaring at me with daggers in his eyes, "Not that kind of deal, who do you think I am?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" A mad Logan should never be messed with unless you don't like your sanity. "Apparently I am dating a lying cheat. Unless you can talk your way out of this."

"I cried at the malt shop and he came over with his boyfriend and tried to make me feel better. So I told him I would tell him what happened if he bought me a malt." I should have phrased that better because Logan's face looked scarier. "What I meant was, my malt had melted so I would tell him if he bought me another. Anyway, he is a huge fan of our music so I offered to sign something but then you called."

Logan didn't say anything for a while, I started to wonder if he wasn't mad at me anymore. I sighed and he snapped out of his train of thought. He looked at me and smiled brightly and that was all I needed.

"Ok, I am sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I _do _want a future with you, I wasn't thinking." Logan apologized. I tackled him, pinned him and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. I mumbled an apology into his shoulder to which he whispered, "I forgive you." I kissed him on the lips and his face reddend as he moaned into the kiss. We rearranged ourselves so that we could cuddle. I swear Logan is like a big fluffly teddy bear always warm, soft, and cute. I wrapped my arms around his waist, falling asleep listening to his steady breathing while smiling like a mad man.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Mornings were my favorite time of day. I could relax without distractions like James freaking out about a zit, Kendall trying to plan another fruitless scheme or Carlos being well, Carlos. He could be distraced by absoutely anything, a kitten, bubbles or a lonely cloud in the sky. I woke up next to my sweet ball of energy and wished mornings like these could last forever. I watched him sleep and smiled whenever he moved or mumbled something in his sleep. I quietly made my way to the kitchen resuming my usual morning routine, making breakfast.

I felt like making my special sausage patties, the recipe handed down through my family. I knew that Carlos loved it and the others would have to deal with it if they didn't. I pulled the ground beef out of the fridge and the spices from the cabinet. I started mixing the meat with the spices with my bare hands adding onions along with some oil. I started up a skillet with butter and placed the six patties inside. I washed my hands and thought about another dish just in case the other guys didn't like it, not everyone does. I found a bag of frozen breakfast mix in the freezer and decided to make it. Within a few minutes of cooking the meat Carlos ran into the kitchen.

"It is? Really?" He sounded like a child on Christmas morning. I nodded and he hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Yes, now...let...me go...can't...breathe." I said trying to breathe without much success. He let me go and I resumed cooking, flipping the patties, and stirring the mix. I turned to see Carlos staring at me with an awe struck look on his face.

"What? Is there something on my back?" I asked trying to look and failing miserably.

"Yeah there is something on your back." He said not moving.

"Well what is it?" Me being my paranoid self had to either get it off or at least see what it was.

"Me." With that he hugged me from behind and sighed contently. I smiled at this and forgot about cooking, Big Time Rush, and everything else. All that mattered at this moment was Carlos. I turned to face him without breaking the hug and kissed him passionately. The sound of frying meat and sizzling potatoes and other vegies faded into a comfortable buzz. A blaring noise interrupted the best moment of my life, poping grease. I pulled away and flipped the patties and shook the mix up.

"Logie, I was trying to be romantic! And you left me to do what, cook food." Carlos whined even though he was smiling.

"You don't mind. I hardly ever make this and you love it." I laughed putting the dishes away from last night.

"I do, and I love you. Oh. What the hell happened here last night?" Carlos must have been talking about the messy, no trashed living room.

"Kendall and James with the hockey stick in the living room." I said smiling. I turned off the burners and plated the food. "Can you find some chairs while I go wake everyone up?"

I left Carlos looking for the chairs that were not around the dining room table. I knocked on Kendall and James door and peered inside. I saw Kendall on the floor while James looked like he was going to fall off the bed.

"Breakfast!" I announced to my sleeping friends. They shot up and stumbled into each other before rushing out the door. I knocked on Katie's door and thats all it took for her to get up. I did the same for Mrs. Knight and made my way back to the living room. Carlos had found six random chairs and decided to use them. I grabbed all six plates and brought them to the table.

"What happened boys?" Mrs. Knight asked in a half pissed half asleep tone.

**A/N:** Ohh! How will Mrs. Knight punish Kendall and James? Review and find out! Also, any OOC-ness is my fault, I have trouble writing IC. Have a wonderful Wednesday!~RAY~


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This is another post within a week, but do not get used to this! I happen to have awesome reviewers and they always inspire me to write! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please check out my other stories if you like this! -(Shameless plug!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 8: Cleaning and Signing**

**Carlos POV**

Mrs. Knight had informed Kendall and James of their punishment which I found funny because it was almost everything that Logan does. They had to make breakfast, clean the kitchen, wash the dishes and a whole list of other chores. The first thing that they had to do was to clean the entire apartment because of their hockey game. They groaned and looked at Logan for help.

"No. Logan will not help you, this is _your _punishment not his." Mrs. Knight said placing her dish into the sink, her back was turned yet she still knew what was going on. I swear she must be magic, or something.

"Yes mom." Kendall groaned starting to clean the living room while James arranged the dining room table. Logan disappeared into out room and that left me alone with nothing better to do. So naturally I followed Logan.

"Carlos?" He asked looking through his drawers for something. "I can't find it." He said digging through loads of stuff.

"What are you looking for?" I asked lying on my bed. I really wanted to go to sleep but Logan kept on shifting items that made the loudest noise I ever heard.

"I gave it to you and now I can't find it." complained Logan. I secretly laughed because Logan always bugged me about keeping my side of the room clean and here he was looking for something.

"What did you give me?" I asked trying to remember what he gave me.

"A ring."

"I am wearing it." I said from my bed with my eyes still closed.

"No, your hand is bare. Plus I haven't seen it for a while. Did you lose it? I won't be mad I just want to find it." He sounded nervous just like his normal self, yep all was forgiven last night.

"So? I don't want our fans to wonder or spread rumors so I decided to make it closer to my heart." I pulled the chain from underneath my shirt and there the ring was. I knew that Logan would ask so I wanted to see how long it would be before he did. I smiled, a week and a half.

"Aww. That's so sweet babe. I love you." He climbed on top of me and kissed me on the lips. I returned it happily and I lost track of time, until I heard it. 'Like I'm daydreaming again,' Over and over again. My newest ring tone for my phone. I grabbed it off the small table next to my bed and answered.

"Hello?Mmm..."I half answered, half groaned into the phone. Logan moved to my neck while I answered the call.

"Hey! Carlos, it's Dave! I know it's kinda sudden but could I maybe get that autograph today? My friends won't believe me when I told them I met you and talked to you. Don't worry I didn't tell them but they want proof! So...can I stop by later?" He can talk a mile a minute, much like me but he has a point while I just ramble.

"S-sure. N-no prob. We are j-just ch-chilling here." I said giving him my apartment number and telling him to just come on up. He thanked me a million times before Matt said they would be there in an hour or so.

"L-Logan! Don't..." I shivered under his skillful fingers. He knew all the right moves to have me eating out of the palm of his hand. An hour would not be long enough.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

The living room had just started to look 'decent' when I looked at James in the kitchen. He stood in front of the mirror making faces into it and not cleaning. So I threw a pillow at him and hit him on the side of his face. He yelped and stumbled unaware of what had just hit him. James looked between me and the pillow with a 'What was that for?' look on his cute face.

"Clean. Mom will kill you if it's not clean." I threatened him because knowing my mom she would make it worse. We got back to work in silence when we heard thumping against the wall. I knew that Logan had done something to Carlos because the sound was coming from their room.

"Dude, they are like rabbits." James said trying not to look at the mirror. He failed and recieved another pillow shot, this time to the back of his head. We laughed while ignoring the grunts, moans and thumping comming from Logan and Carlos' room.

The doorbell rang so I went to answer it. Two guys stood there, one held a bag while the smaller held multiple color permanent markers.

"Are you Kendall?" The smaller teen asked nervously half hiding behind the taller teen. I nodded and was about to ask who he was when he started.

"Hi! My name is Dave and I met Carlos yesterday and he told me to come by, oh this is Matt, anyway I called him and he told me to come by and well here I am so am I in the right place, I have to be this is where he told me to go." Dave was soo animated and giddy, like a kid in a candy store, wait, no like _he_ was in a candy store. The guy I assumed to be Matt put his hand on Dave's shoulder and he shut up.

"Okay. Come on in and I will go get Carlos for you." I akwardly said letting him inside our apartment. His face brightened again and he kept looking at everything while Matt kept an eye on him. I knocked on Carlos' door telling him someone named Dave was here. He bolted out pulling on a shirt and Logan followed fully clothed.

"Hey Dave! You're early! I thought you said an hour?" Carlos asked leading Matt and Dave toward the dining room table.

"Dave couldn't wait to meet you guys. He even brought this bag full of stuff." Matt explained emptying the contents of the bag on the table. Our poster from the photo shoot, individual pictures of us, group photos and a digital camera.

"Man, you came prepared." Jamed laughed and Dave's face turned bright red. Carlos looked at me and I nodded, Carlos flashed me a smile and handed me a marker.

Wow, my hand hurt and it was only like 5 things to sign. Matt and Dave also took turns taking a picture with each of us and a group one of all six of us.

"If the guys don't mind would you like to hang with us?" Carlos asked Dave who looked even happier. I had one condition if he was going to stay.

"I'm fine with it, just one thing. You need to relax, we are just regular guys. Okay?" I asked and he nodded trying to hold back. Even if he was just another fan, Carlos was his friend so I had no problem with Dave or Matt staying.

**A/N:**Another appearance, I warned you! Also you know what Carlos and Logan were doing! I don't think I could write something like that so I may or may not write a scene like that. Your reviews may change my mind though. Please review and I will update. Give me a few days, I wrote a lot in a short time and my brain is going to quit if I keep this up! Have an awesome day!~RAY~


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I have made a decision about writing that scene. I will write it as a side story, only because I have the last few chapters planned out. Yes, this story is coming to a close, I think it will be at least 2 more chapters after this one. I have lots of ideas for stories that I will be posting. Most will be one/two-shots, I think I may post another long Carlos/Logan story. Thank you to all the reviwers from Chapter 8! Please review and tell me if you liked what happened!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lazy Day**

**Logan POV**

All six of us decided to go to the pool, Dave cheered while Matt sighed at the sight of his hyper-active friend acting, well, hyper. I laughed and grabbed my bag filling it with anything we might need while lounging at the pool. I even brought my wallet and licence, just in case Carlos had another Malt Meltdown. He would complain until someone, me, would go to the malt shop and but him one.

To anyone passing by it would have seemed that the Palmwoods' pool had been overrun with hot, wet and shirtless guys. I observed what was happening while mindlessly drawing circles on Carlos' back. He sat on the concrete, legs in the water and I sat on a pool chair directly behind him. Dave and Matt were talking - Dave talked, Matt listened - while floating in the water on some inner tubes. Kendall and James were debating on why James wouldn't get in the pool, his hair would get messy. I laughed silently at the irony, Kendall loved it when James' hair was messy but James always made sure it looked perfect.

"Logan?" Carlos asked leaning back to look at me. He winced in the California sun and it made him look cuter.

"Yeah babe? What's up?" I laid a hand on a chest and the other I grabbed his hand with. I began drawing circles again, this time on his tanned chest.

"I want ice cream. Do you mind getting me some? I will love you forever if you do!" Carlos asked trying to give me his 'puppy-dog' eyes, which failed in the sunlight.

"You already love me. And sure, what flavor do you want?" I said getting off of the chair and digging through the bag. Apparently Kendall and James heard and wanted some too. Dave looked at Matt, who then stood up and approached me.

"Dave wants some so could I go with you? I don't know where it is." Matt said giving me a little smile when I nodded. The Palmwoods luckily had an ice cream store near the pool thanks to Katie's shaved ice success. I remembered all the orders, Carlos asked for sea salt, Kendall requested mint chocolate, James wanted cherry and I loved regular chocolate. I gave the cashier the order and the total came out to just under 5 dollars. Matt ordered a banana split with two spoons. We carefully yet quickly made our way back to the group.

I felt kind of bad thinking that Carlos would ever cheat on me. He could never hurt someone like that because once he liked you there was just no stopping him. Before he asked me he tried all three Jenniffers multiple times on multiple occasions and struck out all the time. He meant so much to me and I knew he felt the same, it's easy to read Carlos as he wears his heart on his sleeve. Carlos ate his ice cream with an innocent look on his face.

Kendall pulled out his phone and played some music that he had on it. I smiled because the first song to play was 'I don't wanna miss a thing'. Carlos looked at me with a huge grin on his face, placing his hand where the ring laid on his chest. His eyes started to water so I leaned in to kiss them away, which then led to a full blown, hips grinding and hands roaming event.

"What the hell Logan?" Camille shouted and I quickly pulled away from Carlos. I hadn't informed Camille about me and Carlos, I never thought to.

"C-Camille I-I can e-explain..." I stumbled hoping not to piss off Camille, she could find a way to kill you with an ordinary object.

"How could you explain groping and kissing Carlos unless you were... Oh Logan, you are, aren't you?" I nodded and she lunged at Carlos. "This is all YOUR fault!" She screeched and began wildly swinging at his face. Matt rushed over and pulled her off dragging her to the lobby. 'Thank God for Matt.' I kneeled by Carlos and he had fear written all over his face, I tried to comfort him and to get him to stop crying.

* * *

**Matt POV**

"LET ME GO! I WILL KILL HIM!" This insane girl screamed, thrashing wildly as I dragged her to the lobby. Dave followed right behind me and shut the door leading into the pool area. I made her sit down and glared at her until she didn't try and get up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dave asked staring at Camille - at least that's what Logan called her - who fumed in her chair.

"I am trying to get my boyfriend away from that _slut_!" She rose from the chair and shot her a look of death, she returned to her seat.

"_Your _boyfriend? Logan is not your boyfriend. And it's not Carlos' falut that Logan fell in love with him." Anger rolled off of Dave, all for some people he hardly knew. This was just like him though, whenever someone at school was being picked on Dave stood up for him. Even if Dave had to take on football players, thugs, or just the occasional homophobe.

"Logan is MINE!" She yelled and spat in Dave's face. I had enough of this crazy freak so I did the most logical move, a sleeper hold. Within a few seconds of struggling she was out completely. Logan and Carlos came in and looked at me and Dave.

"What happened? Matt?" Carlos asked so I told him everything that happened.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"...then she spat in Dave's face so I put her out." Matt finished cleaning Dave's face off with the palm of his hand. He wiped her spit on his shorts and hugged Dave.

"She is alive right?" Logan asked pulling one of her hands up and then dropping it.

"Yes. It's a move to put people to sleep, it only lasts a few minutes at most." Matt explained putting his arm around Dave.

"Damn, she is waking." I said moving to hide behind Logan, Dave and Matt, in case she went all psycho again.

"Logan?" She mumbled, "Did you kiss Carlos?"

"Yes, and you are lucky that Matt got to you before I did." Logan sounded pissed, "Who gave you the right to control my life! I choose who I want to date, not you or anybody else! Don't EVER get anywhere near Carlos or myself, if you do I won't let Matt or anybody get in the way!" He turned stomping out of the lobby toward the elevator. I quickly followed, scared of Camille and her insane mind. Matt and Dave stayed behind to make sure she didn't follow. I mouthed 'thank you' and Dave winked.

The ride to the elevator was silent until Logan hit the emergency stop button. He sighed and turned to face me, cupping my face in his hand.

"Carlos, I am so sorry. I hope she didn't hurt you. I should have done something." He said staring at me with eyes full of sorrow. I grabbed his hand off my face and pressed my lips to it.

"Logan, none of us saw it coming. I am fine and you did more than enough." I smiled because his face grew a look of confusion, "You just stood up for me in front of Camille and protected me when it really mattered, in front of her." I pushed the button and the elevator sprang back to life. We rode the last two levels, hand in hand. We entered the apartment and relaxed on the sofa, my head in Logan's lap, safe and loved.

* * *

**A/N: **I had to make Camille a freak, I just had to. Anyway, I found this chapter fun to write! Matt's POV will never occur again, I just needed a viewpoint into the lobby after Matt dragged her off, so I used my big lug of an OC. Also, Dave and Matt made their final appearance in this chapter! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, of Camille or of what you think is going to happen next! -(Code for 'Review Please!') Have an excellent day!~RAY~


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:I lied, please forgive me, I decided to put the 'scene' in this chapter so the rating WILL go up. It will contain James/Kendall as well as Carlos/Logan sex. Also if you lovely reviewers wouldn't mind, I have a poll up on my profile. It's about what story I should work on next, if you don't mind could you please vote so I can work on what the majority of you want to read! I will write all I just want to know what you want! Enough of me talking-er, well typing- and on with chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Love and Sex**

**James POV**

Camille had a moment, no a hour on insanity. First she assaulted Carlos just because Logan fell for him and then she spat in Dave's face. Matt and Dave left to go home a little while after the incident. They told us to thank Carlos and Logan for everything and to apologize for Camille and her 'issues'. Kendall and I stayed by the pool for a few minutes, savoring the fact that we were alone. Don't get me wrong, Carlos is a blast and Logan is an excellent listener but I enjoyed spending some time alone with Kendall.

"What a day huh?" I sighed relaxing into my pool chair. I learned that being 'orange' wasn't as fun as tanning with Kendall, naturally of course. Since Kendall got me off the whole Cuda obsession I had more fun with my friends.

"I know, Camille should have gotten arrested or thrown in the loony bin." He said from the pool, I still didn't want my hair messy so I stayed out. The phone was still playing random songs, it had gotten to something that sounded familiar, Katy Perry's 'Waking Up in Vegas'. I didn't notice Kendall get out of the pool or come over to me.

"James?" I turned to look at him, he dumped a small bucket of water on my head. He got my hair wet and I tried to look pissed which only made him laugh.

"You look so cute when you are trying to be mad at me!" I saw this as my moment, I tackled him into the pool, myself included. We both were laughing as soon as we reached the surface.

"I got you back." I said kissing him on the lips. To me only Kendall mattered, I didn't care about my hair - his hand was running through my wet locks, I didn't care about where we were - I would be happy anywhere as long as Kendall was by my side. Parents shielded their childrens' eyes and told them to not look at the 'Freaks' in the pool, I couldn't care because I was happy simply kissing him.

"Let's go somewhere more private." He said smirking deviously at me, I knew what he meant. I smiled back and we were racing back to our apartment, dripping wet and running through the lobby.

We rushed into the door and immediately went into our room. I didn't notice anyone, I had my eyes trained on Kendall's ass and our room. He turned and locked the door with a crazed grin on his face. Our tongues met and battled for dominance, he won only because I let him. He practically tossed me onto the bed and then pounced, landing on top of me.

His warm hands wandered over my chest and massaged their way south to my extremely hard member. Rubbing it through the wet material of my trunks felt so good that I moaned his name.

"P-please...just..." Unable to form a complete thought let alone a complete sentence, Kendall smirked and quickly removed my last piece of clothing. He ground his own clothed crotch into mine. My moans filled the room, Carlos and Logan could probably hear this and I didn't care. He removed his trunks while continuing to grind into me.

"Tell me what you want. I won't go further unless you tell me what you want." Kendall was torturing me, I couldn't speak while he continued grinding.

"I-I want...oh God...y-you t-t-to..." I mumbled unable to say the last two words. He moved his hand to my aching member and began to jerk it, hard and fast.

"To what babe?" He remained incontrol even though his face contorted with pleasure. He enjoyed seeing me writhe in pleasure.

"FUCK ME!" I shifted until he got in the right position then grabbing the bottle of lube from the table and rubbing some on his hard cock. He pressed the tip to my entrance and looked at me before doing anything else. I nodded and he slowly pushed in, the head easily slid in without too much pain. I moaned and writhed in pleasure, feeling him fill me with his warm cock. He pushed in about halfway before my eyes went wide with pain. He stopped and when the pain faded he slammed the rest in.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed, arching my back, pressing my chest into his. He started slowly pulling his cock out before slamming it back in. After the sudden pain disappeared he started hitting that 'spot'. He kept slamming into it sending me into a moaning, drooling mess. He sped up the onslaught of my ass until he moaned that he was close. He tried pulling out but I wrapped a leg around him, shoving his cock back into me. He groaned loudly, his seed filling my ass, while mine covered the both of us.

I felt him pull out and he laid next to me, his chest covered in my cum.

* * *

Logan POV

James and Kendall bolted into their room without a 'Hello' or anything. Carlos shot me a knowing grin and got off the couch. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into our room, turning the lock after he shut our door.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" I asked him after he removed everything but his boxers. He walked toward me so I backed up until I ran into the wall. His face was inches from my face.

"You." He tore my shirt in half and threw the shreds to the side. He then removed my shorts before I could realize what he had done. We stood there in our boxers, my back against the wall and Carlos with lust written on his face. I threw caution to the wind and began to lick and suck on his neck, leaving marks until I reached his chest. I licked his nipple and softly used my teeth to bite on it, I did the same for the other one. Sucking on his tan skin, savoring the flavor that _is_ Carlos Garcia.

His hands gently pushed on my shoulders until I was on my knees, staring at the huge bulge in his boxers. I looked up at Carlos who only nodded at me. I pulled his boxers down revealing the 8 inch monster in front of me. I licked the head, removing the silver drop from the tip. He moaned and placed a hand on the back of my head, urging for more. I sucked on the head slowly sucking on more as I took the whole 8 inched in my mouth. Carlos leaned against the wall for support, his knees were shaking from the feelings I was causing him.

He pulled me up from the ground and laid on his back on the bed, "Ride me." I discarded my boxers climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. I leaned in for a sloppy kiss before pressing his wet cock to my entrance. I slowly sank, impaling myself on his huge cock. My hole greedily accepted the warm intrusion and I soon found myself with the whole thing in me. I slowly began to ride his cock throwing my head back in pure euphoria. He arched his back and thrusted into me, forcing his cock deeper each time. My pace quickened until he arched his back and groaned he was close. I jerked my own cock and felt him come in my ass. I soon came over his chest and rose off his cock. He dipped a finger into the cum that landed on his chest and tasted it.

"Mmm. Tastes like you."

**A/N:** I hope it was good! This was my first time writing this stuff ever. Please tell me if it was good, if it sucked or if I should continue. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and I hope to hear from you soon! Have a sexy day!~RAY~


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**Final chapter of It's Over. I want to thank each and every one of my awesome reviewers! To those who voted on what I should write next I have the order. Sweet Dreams?(oneshot), Love in the Halls(multiple chapters), Blades and Bottles(another chapter-twoshot) and Jealousy(oneshot). Also thank you to Demon'sAngel17 for all the support, you totally make me want to write 24/7.

**Chapter 11: Ending?**

**Carlos POV**

After what had just happened I didn't know how to respond. We had both relaxed in each others arms, my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. His breathing sounded slower so I shifted and saw him asleep. I quietly got off and put on some clothes that were laying on the floor before walking into the living room. Kendall and James were nowhere to be found, their door was wide open and they were not in the living room or kitchen. I shrugged, making my way toward the kitchen and the all important fridge. My stomach growled, demanding food and not ice cream, so I stared into the empty space where food should have been.

"Take a picture it would last longer." Logan said from behind me, sitting on the counter only in his boxers, wait those were _my_ boxers. He looked cute in my clothes, they were usually too big for him, making him look sexy. My mind goes to weird places when I'm hungry.

"Logan, we have nothing good to eat!" I whined giving him a puppy dog look. He tried to resist but couldn't after a few minutes. I smiled when he sighed in defeat.

"Let me go take a shower then I will take you out to eat." Logan slid off the counter and turned toward the living room.

"Got room for one more in the shower Logie?" I asked whispering into his ear, wrapping my arms around his bare chest. I played with one of his nipples with my fingers making him moan in pleasure.

"For you? Always." With that he grabbed my hand and we ran to the bathroom. Logan turned on the water while I took my clothes off for the second time today. This time feeling more nervous for an unknown reason. Less than 2 hours ago we were completely naked and having sex, and _now_ I worry about being nude in front of Logan.

"It's just me Carlitos. No need to get nervous." He could pick up on any little thing I was thinking about. I could be imagining a kitten on a cloud and he would know about it, was I really that much of an open book?

"Yes, you are babe, now get your tan ass in the shower." Apparently while I was lost in my own thoughts Logan had gotten into the shower already. I nearly forgot that he practically read my mind. I pulled the shower curtain open a little so I could stumble inside, thankfully Logan caught me before I fell completely.

"How do you know what I am thinking? You couldn't even see me so how did you know?" I asked enjoying the hot water along with my very wet Logan. He moved behind me to let me get under the water and started washing my back and shoulders.

"Because Carlos, I am an observant person. I always know when you are planning on doing something devious," I nodded, moaning slightly as he rubbed my back, " Also I know you Carlos. I wanted to get to know every little thing about you so I started studying." My mind filled with confusion about what he meant by studying.

"What...studying what?" I asked switching positions so I could wash/massage his back. I mainly did it to get a view of his sexy ass.

"You. I love you so much that I wanted to know everything about you, so I did some research." He started to get all techinical on me so I had to snap him out of it, otherwise we would never get food!

"Research? So am I an experiment? Or what?" I asked confused, I could never understand Logan or his big, evil and complicated words. 'Stasis' or 'Mastication' turned into 'Stacy' or 'Mass Vacation?'

"No, you are not an experiment. I just don't know how to explain it. I love you and your eccentricities." Logan used another big word that I had no idea what it meant but I thought it was cute. Logan turned to face me and kissed me before I could say anything else.

"Lets go get you some food." On cue my stomach rumbled and I nervously smiled when he broke out in laughter.

* * *

I decided that I wanted some burgers so Logan took me to the Famous Burger Jr. I ordered 3 double burgers with extra cheese and pickles, 2 large fries and a large chocolate shake. Logan got a 10-piece chicken tender with some honey mustard sauce. We got out food and sat in the back corner, the furthest away from anyone else.

"Do you think you have enough food there Carlos?" Logan asked chewing on some chicken. I devoured my burger before smiling at him, ketchup around my lip. He leaned in and licked it off, I blushed. He joked about how my stomach was a bottomless pit, I agreed shoving another bite of burger down into the black depths.

I burped loudly and sighed after finishing the meal, no feast. I knew that I would get hungry again so I ordered another shake, for the road of course. Logan laughed while driving his white and green Dodge Ram. The van looked like it belonged to a pot smoking hippie, not a genius brainiac.

"Stop dissing my car." He said turning the wrong way. The turnoff for the Palmwoods wasn't for at least 6 miles and here we were, going the wrong way.

"It's not a car. It's a party bus! And where are we going?" Smiling and looking out at the few trees that lined the road. He told me to trust him, so I started talking about anything that popped into my head, kittens, bubbles, the sunset and the annoying people who live a floor above us. They had 3 hyper active kids and a teenager who constantly was having sex. The sounds were disturbing until I thought about the sounds Logan makes, those were cute but not when they were coming from above us. I didn't notice the scenery had changed from the city to a lush green forest. 'Greenell Campgrounds' was printed on a sign on a sign on the side of the road.

Logan kept on driving until we got off the main road and onto a small dirt road. He looked so normal driving down this road that I wondered why we were in the middle of a sea of green. He turned and put the car in park, getting out and opening the back doors. He pulled out a bed from the back of the car and laid on it. Having nothing better to do I followed him, laying next to him staring at the dusk sky.

"Logie?"

"Shh. It's going to start soon." He hushed me and pointed toward the sky. I looked and didn't see anything. Suddenly a series of bright comets were soaring across the purple/blue/red sky. I stared in awe at the sight. Logan didn't say anything, he just took my hand in his.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

After what James and I had done I decided it was best to surprise him with something special. I told him to get ready to go out and meet me in the lobby in half an hour. He complained about getting ready so fast but I knew he couldn't fix his hair in that short amount of time. I heard the elevator ding and I was proven right, James stood there wearing a striped shirt full of different colors and a pair of jeans.

"Why couldn't I have had the time to do my hair?" He whined trying to use his fingers as a comb. I swatted away his hands and ran mine through his hair.

"Because I think you look sexy with messy hair." James blushed so I took this opportunity to lead him to a gazebo by the pool. He looked bored, being at the pool again in less than 2 hours. I pulled out his chair and he sat down, I quickly got the things and brought them back. His eyes widened at each and every item. I had made all his favorite foods and even made his favorite dessert, chocolate pie. I knew that Logan was the better cook, even James knew that, but he was still touched by my effort.

"What is all this?" He asked between bites. He looked like well, James, but much better. His smile, eyes, even they way he played with his food conveyed his love and gratitude. He ate his food after making the dinosaur shaped chicken attack the town of potato lumps.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you. There is one more thing." I said grabbing his hand. I gently pulled him and pressed a button on the remote that I had in my pocket. A slow dance started to play and I lead him into a dance. His head fit perfectly into the crook of my neck while my arms felt at home around his waist.

Dancing under the stars, listening to his favorite artist and kissing him before the sky light up with lights was perfect.

"Fire works?" He asked looking up at the sky. Several bright comets shot through the night sky making a perfect ending to a weird but wonderful day.

**A/N:**Okay I know that the Logan/Carlos part was way longer than the Kendall/James part, the reason is I luffles Carlos/Logan to bits, James/Kendall isn't as interesting to me. (Please don't shoot!) I hope you enjoyed the wild ride that is my writing and I hope you comment! Thank you to everyone and anyone that has reviewed or read, it means a lot to me! I hope you have an excellent day!~RAY~


End file.
